


The Cowl

by LumaBoop



Series: 10 Chimes For Veterans 2015 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Veterans Day, Veterans Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when recognition of a job finished must be given.<br/>7th Chime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cowl

“Are you certain, sir?”  


Bruce took a long long look at the encasing and then back to Alfred with a scoff. “You’re making sure I’m sure? You of all people-- I’m shocked. Would have thought at the first whisper of this, you’d make sure I wouldn’t have second thoughts.”

“Indeed, but the best changes are made willingly, Master Bruce.”  


The man looked back to the cowl again and pressed fingertips to the glass. Years, it seemed. Decades of wearing, transforming, redesigning, and passing along this mantle of underground justice. And now, there was simply no longer a need for _his_ particular brand of fighting. That was a reality that took even longer to come to terms with.

“Bruce?” A warm strong pair of arms came behind him and wrapped about his middle, pulling him into a chest that begged to be leaned into. A chest that Bruce had allowed his weakness to be laid over many a times. A kiss to his head solidified his resolve and with a nod, Alfred moved over with a button the size of a broach.

Bruce took the button, looking at the glass case and swallowed. A hand from one of those strong arms came about and held the other side of the button, then another kiss, this time to his cheek.  
  
“It’s alright.”

“... Yes.”

Bruce pressed and the glass casing lowered down into the floor. Even as the cowl was all gone, it lowered even further down still. Lower and lower into a vault that was nearly impossible to get into save for an earthquake and volcanic disaster. When the glass case locked into place with an echoing ‘CLOCK’, Bruce exhaled and backed up.  


The man behind him, dressed casually and comfortably with one unruly hair in his face, walked over to the hole in the floor. With a strength only he possessed, he closed the hood over the vault. His eyes burned behind pupils and with two red beams, melted the hood within the floor. It was done.

The Batman was no longer needed. The fight was over for him. That did not mean that there weren’t those in place to take up the cause. But finally, Bruce could sleep peacefully knowing that he had done all he could for one lifetime (or two) for the world he lived on.

And so could Clark.


End file.
